Scattering parameters, or S-parameters, are a set of parameters that describe the scattering and reflection of traveling waves relative to a network. S-parameters are normally employed to characterize high frequency networks and systems, such as when existing models, which are valid at low frequencies, tend to become inaccurate. As device densities in integrated circuits continue to increase and as circuit boards and packaging become more complex, the measurement of S-parameters also becomes increasingly difficult. This difficulty results at least in part from the complexity of attaching measurement probes directly to the ports of a network. Additionally, the interrelationships between components and interconnected parts of a network can affect the accuracy of S-parameter measurements.